Ch 1: DrShigure Pilot
by lynnly101
Summary: read!
1. Chapter 1:DrShigure Rivals to Friends

_{bada bubu ba ba}_

**Shigure**: Supp my fellow peoples. Im your host . Dont worry this is the show that makes your problems...(thinking) ... better!

_Fake aplause_

**Shigure: **For our first topic "Rivals into Friends". Please welcome our first guests Yuki and Kyo Sohma!

Yuki: Shigure, since when are you a docter?

Kyo: Yeah, I'm not going out there with that fool of a rat!

Yuki: Do it or not we will never be friends "docter".

Shigure: You don't know that. And to get you guys out here welcome our special guest, Miss Torhu Honda!

_Fake Applause_

Yuki: Why???(dang she looks really cute!)

Kyo: Why put her in the middle! (maybe after this is over she'll go on a date with me!)

(Yuki and Kyo both daydreaming about a date with Torhu)

Shigure: Oh dear, we only have one seat next to Torhu..

(Yuki and Kyo both race to the seat)

Torhu: (whispering) Why cant I sit in the middle of them?

Shigure: Mostly because its funny!

Yuki: Ha! In your face stupid cat!

Kyo: Want to fight for it rat boy!

Tohru: Stop I hate it when you guys fight!

Yuki and Kyo: Huh?

Toruh: Anyways, I feel better in the middle. You can pick your sides if you want!

Yuki and Kyo: Okay!

Shigure: Well all that drama took us to a commercial break! We'll be right back!

_Do you ever get nervous on a date or asking someone out?!?_

_If its no or yes, we've got the answer for you!_

_Doofinsion_

_Yes Dofintion!_

_Side effects are: depretion, acting like a dork,dofis idiot and dizziness!_

_Do not take Dofision if you already have those side affects!_

Shigure: And we are back ! (looks at show sign) Hey! Who put my name in quotes?

Yuki: I don't know "Dr." Shigure .

Kyo: bwahahahahahahbwahahha!!

Torhu: Kyo, how could you!?!

(Tohru leaves stage)

Yuki: Miss Honda, wait don't listen to him, he's a stupid person..

Kyo: Hey no I'm not...Wait Torhu!

Shigure: Thats all we have time for today, see ya' next time!

Yuki: Wait we didnt even get to the point!

Kyo: That wasn't even 30 minutes!

Shigure: Bye

(Kyo and Yuki has thier fists up to Shigure)


	2. Chapter 2:DrShigure Messedup Siblings

Chapter 2 ; Messed up Siblings

_(bada ba ba baa)_

Shigure: Hello and welcome back to another episode. Todays topic is siblings!Now welcome Yuki and Ayame Sohma!

_(Fake applause)_

Yuki: What!!! No way I'm going out with him!

Ayame: Come Yuki, We can bond while doing it! (:

Yuki: Never in a million years!

Shigure: Aya, you don't need him as long as we have each other!

Ayame: Oh Shigure, your words speak to me as well as my passion!

Yuki: You guys are gay!

Shigure and Ayame: Huh?

Shigure: Well ,look now we have a commercial break!

_Do you want a special made dress for you?_

_Personal measurements?_

_Then come to my tailor shop,_

_Ayame's Tailor_

_Yuki: You think this is worth a commercial!_

_Ayame: Well yeah,great advertisment right!_

_Yuki: When you transform, I'll skin you alive!_

_Ayame: I love you to Yuki!!!_

Shigure: Can't you just feel the love(sniffle)

Yuki: You got me out here so you you better get to the point to it this time or I will never again bbe on this stupid show!

Shigure: 'Kay,sheesh. So Aya you love Yuki right?

Ayame: From the bottom of the universe!

Shigure: You, Yuki,don't like Aya at all right?

Yuki: Duh!

Shigure: There you have it folks, they are messed up siblings!

Yuki: That's it, come here bro. I want to give you a present called a knuckle-sandwich!

Ayame: Anything for you brother dear!

Shigure: See you next time!

(smach)

Ayame: Ough, what happened again?

Shigure: That's gonna leave a mark! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: DrShigure Love Triangles

_(bababdaba baaa)_

Shigure: Hello fellow viewers. Our subject today is…is ….is….Where's the script?!?

(crunch….crumble…crrk)

Shigure: Ohhhh! I was sitting on it! So our subject is evol selgnairt !(looking) Opps, read it back words..So the subject is…love triangles! So our guests are Kureno, Akito ,and myself!

Akito: No! NONONNONONONONONNONNNNOOOOOO!

Kureno: When were we a love triangle? You know Akito and I only go out right. You just added yourself because you're just jealous that I get her all to myself!

Shigure: You want to fight for here pigeon boy!

Kureno: I'm a rooster! At least it is better than having to still be potty trained puppy boy!

_News Commercial:_

_Akito is angry_

_End of News Commercial_

Akito: I'm butt naked!

Shigure and Kureno: What…Where are you?

Akito: That got your attention, didn't it?

Shigure: Are you really ummm…uhh…um…

Kureno: NAKED….REALLY………NAKED!

Akito: Yep! So stop the fighting and I will come out on live telvision ! NO CLOTHES!

Shigure: YAY!!YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!

Kureno: …..IN FRONT OF HIM!...AKITO DARLING YOU NEVER DO THAT TO ME!!!

Akito: Here I come….

(Akito pops out of no where)

Shigure: Hey…. Your ..Not…Naked…

Kureno: Yes! In your face puppy eyes!

Akito: Duh.. I would only trust my boyfriend to see me naked!

Kureno: He must be lucky…(sigh)

Shigure: You are an idiot…

Akito: Kureno, you are my boyfriend!

Kureno: Oh…..Yay!

Akito: Shigure,your show sucks…

Shigure: I thought you loved it!

Kureno: Is the show over yet?

Shigure: Yep!

Kureno: Then rap it up I need to do some stuff too you know!

Shigure: What? Pluck out all your feathers so Akito will be mine?

Kureno: Want to finish that fight, pup!

Shigure: I kicked yopur but before I can do it more than a billions of times!

Akito: See you next time on this dumb show! I will strip just to get you two to shut up!

This Chapter is cut short due to what Akito is going to do!


	4. Chapter 4: DrAkito?

(baadadadabaaaaaaaaaaada)

Akito: Hello evil citizens of ….(look at script) …… Japan……Today I will be hosting the show because Shigure and Kureno broke each others' bone since they fought over me….

_Fake Aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww_

Akito: Wait….when was that a bad thing!!!!!!!! You all should be thankful I filled in Shigure's spot…

_Fake Sarcastic Applause_

Akito: Thank You… Now our..uh..subject for today is……. "Life with a Female"? Wait …. What!!!! What in the Sohma House is that suppose to mean!!!

(Akito mumbling)

Akito: Our guest today are …….. Yuki and Kyo Sohma?..........And special guest Torhu!??!!? Wait that's not right! I'm the special one, not her, me!Mememememememememememememem!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Crew: Comercial break Miss Akito!

Akito: No! I'm the special one! What's so important about that foolish girl! She just stole Yuki and Kyo from me! Does she run a family, no, 'cause I'm the important one! Blahblahblahblah(for a long time)

Crew: Get a straight jacket over here!

_Kyo and Yuki's News Report_

_Yuki: Akito is so angry.._

_Kyo: Hey, why do you talk first!!!?_

_Yuki: Its in the script stupid cat.._

_Kyo: Say that again!_

_Yuki: Stupid cat…_

_Kyo: why yyou little…_

_beep beep_

_Cut off due to camera being smashed_

_beep beep_

Toruh: Hi, I'm going to be your host today since Akito had to go to the…umm…

Kyo: Crazy house…he went to the crazy house…..

Torhu: Wait Kyo what happened to your eye?

Yuki: He won't try deining the script again, trust me.

Torhu: YUKI! How could you to poor Kyo!!??!

Yuki: I meant to hit the…umm…stunt double..

Kyo: Wanna go again rat boy!

Toruh: Wait!...... I have to get comfy for this…. Go on. . ;

Back at the van taking Akito to the crazy house….

_Crew: Lucky we had duck tape…_

_Driver: Yeh, then I thought she would never shut her mouth about "I'm the important one not her"_

_Driver and Crew: HAH!_

_Akito: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPHPMHPJJMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_Back to the show_

_Torhu : The ambulance is here Kyo._

_Yuki: Serves him right…_

_Torhu: Hey Yuki?_

_Yuki: Yes Miss Honda.?_

_Torhu: Want to kiss in front of Kyo it make him jealous?..._

_Yuki: On comera?_

_Toruh: If you want?_

_Yuki: Let's do it!_

_Akito: I'm the special one not her, !_

**A/N: This Shows that I heart yuki so much.. why can't he be real!**


	5. Chapter 5: Akito's Chase

**A/N Sorry it took so long. That's school for ya'! So this has nothing to do with shigure! He and Kureno broke more bones lets just say.(hehehe) So enjoy the Akito Chase!**

(bwadadee bwada)

Akito: You'll never catch me alive!

Crew 1: Yep, we got another crazy one.

Crew 2: The women these days.

Akito: Yay! I'm special again! Unlike that 'miss perfect' girl or That Women

( dramatic music)

Akito : Where that coming from!

Crew1: I love the dramatic station , it has the best toons!

Crew2: Yep!

Crew1: When's lunch?

Crew2: I don't know….I wonder….

(whispering there plan to each other)

Crew1: Good plan, so when's lunch?

Crew2: Moron!

_**Back at the studio**_

Yuki: Miss Honda would you like to go for lunch on a date since we have the day off and everything and well what was I going to say next?

Toruh: Sure, I would like that…..

Kyo: What! Why not me! Come on Toruh me or that dang rat!

(whack)

Yuki: That takes care of him, so is that still a yes?

Toruh: Kyo!

_**The chase**_

Akito: Thank god I tripped and fell on the thorn bushes. Hey, the straightjacket's off.

(Chills)

Akito: Why is there a draft?

(Looks)

Akito: AHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Not only the straightjacket but my close! What next!

(rain starts then hail then snow)

Akito: Ode to joy!

(lightning hits a tree next to her)

Akito: Meep! Take pity on me!

Crew1: Hey look, I think I see her!

Crew2: That's a tree!

Crew1: Nope that's her!

(Akito with her tongue stuck to a light post)

Crew2: Yes we got her!

Crew1: Food!

Akito: Have pity on me when I get thrown in prison!

(lightning strikes the light post Akito's tongue was stuck too)

Akito: I'm gonna die today, yes I am, I'm gonna die today, yes I am, I'm gonna die today yes I am, I'm gonna end up in hell.

_**A/N Sorry if they are usually longer. I have to do a lot more "school" related things. You never know!**_

_**Stalkers! (joke hahaha )**_


End file.
